theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa season 1: episode 13
''-The three are thrown into a large and spacious cell-'' Yoshi: Well, that's just great. Boo: I see other people. Yoshi: Yeah. I see some Goombas and some other things in here! Toadce: Yeah! Maybe Paratroopa's in here! Boo: Or not. I don't see him. Yoshi: Hey! What are you? -pointing at Marx- Toadce: Who are you talking to? ''-Yoshi pushes Toadce into the corner-'' Toadce: Ow! Watch where you're shoving! Boo: So who are you? Marx: I'm Marx, the soon-to-be ruler of Pop Star! Yoshi: Are you evil? Marx: Yes, obviously. ''-Yoshi and Boo gasp-'' Marx: ...Ugh. Someone get me out of here... ''-The room is surrounded with an electrical field-'' Marx: Great. NOW I'm stuck with you bozos. Boo: Hey! We're not bozos! Yoshi: If anything, YOU'RE the bozo! Toadce: Okay, let's just calm down... Marx: Why don't you calm down? Toadce: But you're the one who should stop arguing... Marx: Why don't YOU stop arguing? Toadce: Why, I oughta- Boo: -holding Toadce back- Toadce, calm down! Toadce: Ugh. We have to get out of here! Yoshi: Already taken care of! Boo: Huh? No, Yoshi! Don't- ''-Yoshi rams into the electrical field-'' Yoshi: Ow...That hurt! Marx: If you bozos are going to try again, could you keep it down?! Boo: I apologize for asking, but what are you doing? Marx: I'm watching this really lame talk show. Yoshi: Do you mind HELPING us over here? Marx: No, not really. ''-Kamek walks by-'' Boo: (I know! Let's sing a song!) Yoshi: (What? Why?!) Boo: Hey! Kamek, what's round and pink all over? Kamek: -turns to Boo- What? Boo: Kirby! Kamek: ...Okay? Moving on. Yoshi: Kamek, you're going down! ''-Yoshi squishes a lemon and throws it at Kamek-'' Kamek: Ahh! My eyes, they burn! Yoshi: I am! Kamek: Ugh. So boring. ''-Kamek throws Paratroopa at Yoshi-'' Yoshi and Paratroopa: Ow! ''-Kamek walks to another room-'' Boo: Para! You're alright! Paratroopa: Barely! He caught me as soon as I got over here! Yoshi: Well, at least you survived. Paratroopa: -glare- Yeah, I guess so. Boo: We need to get out of here. Do any of you guys back there have any ideas? ''-Boo looks at Toadce, the Goombas, and Marx-'' Toadce: No. Goombas: Uhh... Marx: Why would I help you bozos? Yoshi: Because we want to get out of here? Goomba #1: Oh. You thought we were being kept prisoner by Bowser, huh? Goomba #2: Well, yes...and no. Toadce: Which is it?! Marx: Both! Yoshi: I don't get it. What are you guys talking about? Goomba #1: The people in here are going to compete in a sing-off. Goomba #2: And the prize is a trophy. Toadce: So it's Marx, you two, and who else here? Skales: Usssss. Pythor: Didn't you notice? Skalidor: What, you didn't see us? HOW can you NOT see us?! Fangtom: We were underground! ''-A hole begins to emerge from the ground-'' Yoshi: What? Who are you guys?! Paratroopa: They're the Serpentine. Boo: Oh no. Pythor: What's the matter? Afraid of snakes? Toadce: How did you get here? Skales: We built tunnels over here with our troops. Every single Serpentine in Ninjago is in this castle. Paratroopa: But how?! Ninjago is a seperate dimension from the Mushroom Kingdom! Skalidor: You guys think too much. We'll be underground if you need us. ''-The Serpentine slither into the hole-'' Yoshi: Uhh? Boo: I don't know either... Paratroopa: Well, at least we're still alive. Goomba #1: Yeah, I'll say! Goomba #2: Those guys were scary... Marx: Heh! I got some money! Paratroopa: -sigh- Marx, are you going to stop scamming people, snakes, and other things anytime soon? Marx: Uhh...Oh look! Kamek's coming back! ''-Kamek walks by the room-'' Yoshi: Kamek, we challenge you to a sing-off! Kamek: So you're entering the contest? Yoshi: You betcha! Kamek: So you guys are actually going to sing a song? Don't make me laugh! Boo: Um, Yoshi? Paratroopa: Are you sure this is a good idea? Kamek: Alright! You three have been registered for the competition! Yoshi: We're gonna beat you Kamek! ''-Yoshi throws a guitar at Kamek-'' Kamek: But this isn't against me. Oh no. It's an interdimensional sing-off we have every year. So you'll be meeting strange people. By the way, where do you get these things to throw at me?! Paratroopa: Skales, Toadce, stop fighting!! Skales: Is it your place to tell me what to do? Paratroopa: If you're acting immature, then yes. It becomes my place to interject when you guys fight for ludicrous reasons. Kind of like what you guys are doing right now. Toadce and Skales: Hey!!! Yoshi: Anyway, you're going down! Boo: Yeah! ''-Yoshi and Boo pull out their water blasters-'' Kamek: Oh crud. ''-Kamek gets blasted into the other side of the castle-'' Endgame: Kamek, if I may inquire, what are you doing in Bowser's pizza? Kamek: Shut up, Endgame. Go back to your post. Endgame: Of course. Meanwhile... Yoshi: Pythor, get out of there! Pythor: I can smell the Fangblade in this room... ''-Pythor steals Paratroopa's canteen-'' Paratroopa: Hey! Give that back! Skales: It's not in here... Boo: Get out of my mouth! -breathes ice onto Skales- Skales: Gah! It burns! ''-Pythor knocks Boo into the wall-'' Boo: Ow! Yoshi: That's it! You snakes are going down! Pythor: Ignore him; he's just being random. Paratrooa: Put our stuff down, please! And stop hurting people! Skalidor: Oh, shut up! ''-Skalidor constricts Paratroopa-'' Paratroopa: Let go of me this instant! Boo: Hey! What are you- Wait. Don't!!! ''-Pythor pulls out a shovel-'' Pythor: There it is! Wait. This isn't the Fangblade! ''-The hole collapses on Fangtom-'' Fangtom: Who did that?! Yoshi, Boo, Paratroopa, Toadce, and Goombas: -point to Pythor- Pythor: Shoot. Fangtom: Fangpyre! Attack! ''-The Serpentine break out into song while battling-'' Yoshi: Guys, let's get out of here. Boo: Agreed. ''-The trio, Toadce, and the Goombas go to another room-'' Starfy: Who are you guys? Starly: I don't know. Moe, Bunston, have any ideas? Moe: No. But these guys are creeping me out. Yoshi: Likewise, yellow clam. Boo: We're here because we want to get out of the Serpentine's reach. Bunston: Well, you're more than welcome to stay in here! ''-Starfy and Starly chase each other around-'' Moe: Okay, so who are you guys? Yoshi: I'm Yoshi, there's Boo, Paratroopa, that person Toadce, and the two random Goombas over there. But the question is, who are YOU guys? Bunston: Well, I'm from the planet Bunnera, and these guys are from the floating kingdom of Pufftop. Paratroopa: Cool! I didn't know interdimensional travel was possible! ''-Starfy, Starly, Toadce, and Moe yell-'' Toadce: What are you doing with that?! Moe: Put that down! Starly: Nope, no way! Starfy: Hey! That's mine! Bunston: Starfy, Starly, and Moe are my friends, but they drive me crazy sometimes. Paratroopa: Well, this is better than being in that other room. Boo: With the Serpentine? ''-Starfy spins around and around-'' Goomba #1: Whoo! This is cool! Goomba #2: Again! Again! Starfy: I'm getting dizzy... Starly: The Star Spin can make people dizzy. Give him a few minutes. Yoshi: So Boo? Boo: Yeah? Yoshi: Where do you think Kamek is? Boo: Probably doing something evil. Paratroopa: Bunston, where's Moe? ''-Bunston looks up to the ceiling and sees Moe-'' Bunston: Moe, what are you doing up there?! Moe: Hosting a talk show? Bunston: Heh...Moe, I really don't think that hanging from the ceiling is going to help you host a talk show. Moe: I'm talking with the Gelato Sisters! They float, so I might as well be on the ceiling to greet them. Yoshi: Hey Moe! Get down from there before I spray you with some water! Boo: Erm, yes. Likewise. Toadce: Goombas, let's get ready for the competition. Goomba #1: Yeah! Goomba #2: Sure, whatever. Starfy: I'm going to eat this pie. Starly: No! That's- ''-Konk jumps out of the pie-'' Konk: Ha! I am here to -KONK- beat you -KONK- up! Moe: Whoa! What are you doing in the pie? Konk: In the -KONK- pie? Oh. Wait...Eww! Is this -KONK- blueberry? ''-Everyone begins to argue-'' Paratroopa: What's going on in here?! To be continued... Category:Chapters